


Where the machine ends and the person begins

by booterbroadeeck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, LEDs are neuroimplants, Slow Burn, connor is hank's nephew, jericho are cool hackers, this is a translation so i am reeeeally sorry for rare chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booterbroadeeck/pseuds/booterbroadeeck
Summary: Detroit, Michigan, USA.Since 2032 there are neuroimplants that improve human cabalities. It calls LED and it controlls everything - human thoughts, human feelings, human deeds. Most of the people are against that kind of things.But the progress is unstoppable.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for exposition  
> I promise next chapter will be the part of the story

_**October 19, 2032** _  
_**12:31 AM** _

 

Bright midday sun was shining through the curtained windows. Despite the fact that hall was very big it was actually cosy: wooden walls and big carpet in the middle of the room made this hall look 'home-like’ but also modern.

 

Chloe settled her hands comfortably on the armrests of her armchair and looked at the reporter, making a soft smile to him. She nodded, showing up her readying. Journalist cleaned his throat and gestured to his operator to start. After a quick look at his notes he spoke. Reporter firstly introduced Chloe and then started the interview.

 

“Mrs. Kamski, your LED with RT600 number is the first successfully implanted into human’s brain. Could you tell us about your feelings, please?” he asked, checking something in his notebook.

 

Chloe lowered her gaze. Few moments later she picked it up and smiled with one of her most famous smiles. Glowing blue ring on her temple became yellow in one second.

“It was scary first. I was afraid that something could go wrong and neuroimplant would reject or something. But I quickly accostomed to the feeling of small pressure in my temple,” she answered.

 

Reporter nodded and made it to the next page. Chloe wet her lips and moved her hands to her knees.

“Can you tell us about LED’s abilities?” asked journalist.

 

The girl nodded. Chloe took a deep breath, picking up words. She crumpled the hem of the dress in her palms. LED on her temple become blue again.

 

“Firstly LED differs me from other people. Not every person has a glowing rim on his temple. Secondly this neuroimplant was intended to implant in the brain a special interface that increases human productivity tens of times. But times had changed and now LEDs are the kind of stimulators making people a bit better than they are. Each model will have different capabilities. For example, my LED improves my empathy - I can read every your emotion less than a second and than interface in my head shows me few ways to continue our talk. Oh, I think, you interested in color. Blue means stable condition, yellow shows that LED’s working and red means stress. Besides, LED guarantees almost uninterrupted connection with the Web which allows making calls and starting streams with the information from sensory organs. Saying it all with four words - _this_ is the future,” Chloe responded, smiling calmly.

 

Reporter nodded after a small pause, turning the page in his notebook. Chloe could see every twitch on journalist’s face, she could see how nervous he was actually. She made her smile even brighter than it was before and addressed it to the man, trying to make him less uneasy.

 

“Last question, m’am. Can person learn languages or poetry without actually ‘learning’ it?”

 

Chloe gasped and chuckled then. Next thing she did was caressing the ring from the white gold on her annular.

 

“ _Sie können die Natur nicht übertreffen_. Albeit that some models of LEDs includes the knowledge of more than 300 languages, they are not complete. Only things from phrasebooks. But on the other side there are AX series in our plans. This series provides to it’s owner more than 9000 fairytales that transferred directly into memory. This is an exception which can be good in small quantity. And maybe I should add that even if person has LED he stays human. With all pluses and minuses of being human,” Chloe said with very serious expression on her face and then nodded.

 

Reporter gestured operator to stop. After that he quickly stand up and starting to walk away but Chloe called him out. Operator who did not have the time to turn off the camera moved it to girl’s face again.

 

“You don’t need to be afraid of me. I am not worse than you just because I am different. I only represent the future,” Chloe cooed.

 

Before camera became turned off she smiled again and waved to the objective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " _Sie können die Natur nicht übertreffen_ " - "You cannot decieve nature"  
> (I don't remember where I heard this but it sounds beautiful)
> 
> Please read me on Tumblr for further updates!  
> https://booterbroadeeck.tumblr.com


	2. Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protect Alice at any cost.

_**December 2, 2038** _  
_**11:42 PM** _

“Stay away or I’ll call the police!” Kara shouted, almost crying.

Kara was ready to protect Alice by her own life. She stood between Mr. Williams and his daughter, small but confident. The little one was embracing her protector from behind, scared and sobbing. She hid her face in Kara’ shirt.

“I am not joking, Todd!” AX400 shouted when shivering by anger man made another step in girls’ side.

Hardly Williams’ eyes could say anybody about his sudden hatred but Kara did not give up. She wanted to know why. Why Theodore Williams who was a good father and husband suddenly became this sort of addicted creature, ready to kill his own child. Why is he standing here, shivering by big dose of red ice. What did Alice do to deserve this?

“Shut the fuck up! I ordered you to stay still, bitch!” Todd shouted, with his voice making walls shake.

The little one cried out when the man threw down the cupboard on the floor. Kara decided not to wait anymore and laid her fingers on the LED.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Williams blew through his teeth, making one more step to Kara and Alice.

But AX400 was not about giving up. Right after the moment when beeps changed on soft robotic female voice Kara called the address.

***

RK800 was slightly tapping steering wheel and trying to enjoy music. Death-metal, of course. What else could have had in his car lieutenant Anderson himself? Connor forget his own flashcard with music at home — a biggest mistake in that day actually. His first completely independent patrol where he was alone, without his always drunk uncle. Albeit that patrol was actually very tense Connor felt much bored. He was forced to visit one and only bank three times because there was new very paranoid guy who pressed alarm button at every smell of danger — even if there wasn’t any danger at all. But even that kind of happening stuff could not make Connor feel less bored. Minutes turned into hours and looped death-metal didn’t save the situation.

“Department to RK800,” said police radio with familiar rustle.

Very pleased with this allusion to diversity Connor turned the music off and took the radio up in his arms.

“Go ahead,” said the young man with his free hand on rearview mirror.

“Call from 57 Beaverland-street. Do you copy,” said police droid assistant and sent address to navigation system of the car.

“Roger that. RK800, out,” said officer with slight smile on his face, pleased by new call.

***

Doorbell rang at the first floor. Todd stopped and made a step back, for Kara’s big exhale. There was silence in the house until doorbell changed on knocking.

“Detroit Police! Open the door or I will knock it out”, shouted Connor through the door, hoping people inside hear him.

Williams getured girls to stand motionless. But he did not have time to make a step — right after another knock police officer decided to repeat.

***

Connor knocked again.

“Detroit Police! I repeat, open the door or I will have to knock it out!”

Inside the house something started to move. Something sounding like steps. Connor sighed, feeling like it is his fate to be bored. But then sounds inside changed. Now Anderson could hear something really unpleasant — human screams. And as system said to his brain — this voice belongs to child.

He took his gun out of the holster and snuggled to the door, listening carefully to the inner sounds of house. When Connor opened the door and stepped in there was a bureau which was falling from the second floor right in the Connor’s side. He had only few second to find the way of avoiding fate of being crushed by this bureau. System and reflexes were his saviors — they modeled bureau flying trajectory in less than a moment so Anderson was able to rebound.

In two jumps he moved through the remains of bureau and stepped on the stairs which was scratched and broken by falling things. But right in the next second AX400 started streaming through their LED and Connor’s head have filled with loud sounds and screams.

***

Williams continued to destroy his daughter’s room. He has started with throwing furniture down the stairs and now he has throwing it into Kara and Alice, who hugged her protector with all strength she had. AX400 tried to calm Todd down, but when she realised that this is useless, she started streaming on public frequency. All of her words were drowning in the rumble.

Williams, who had his mind drugged by the big dose of red ice, only could roar and croak. When furniture in his reach zone was over Todd stopped. After a few very tensed seconds he started to move again — right to the Kara. She was able only to push Alice away before strong Williams’ hands took her neck. The man picked Kara up and squeezed.

When her mind started to dissolve by the lack of oxygen AX400 could only close her eyes. She stopped her resistance, her arms fell slightly along her body. She felt like she was under the water — she could hear Alice and someone else’s voice but this sounds were very muffled. Kara almost fell unconscious, but the sound of shot cleared her mind a bit.

***

He squeezed pistol grip and laid his weaponized hand on the other arm, aiming in the big back of the man who was holding his victim by her throat above the floor. Connor knew that this girl is the owner of AX400 even though she has stopped her stream.

“Detroit Police! Take your hands behind your head, now!” shouted Connor, trying to grab aggressor’s attention. “I repeat, take your hands behind your head!”

Girl, who was clinging to the wall cried her father to stop, became silent in one second when she saw how victim’s hand fell insensible along her body. Aggressor laid his victim on the floor, squeezing her throat more. Conor, knowing that things going worse and he himself starting to panic, does the only thing he and system on his LED count as right — he shoot above man’s shoulder.

The man stand up straight and turns to shooter. Connor gulps, meeting rage and lack of conscious in man’s eyes. Albeit that he is weaponized Anderson decide to talk anyway. He is negotiator at the first place. In their with his uncle couple Connor always was and is “nice cop”. So, he tries to speak first.

“Mr. Theodore Williams, you are under arrest. I ask you not to resist and to take your hands behind your head,” said Connor distinctly, removing his pistol from the fuse, just in case.

In second there is nothing happens. Williams doesn’t move, and because of it Connor decides that negotiations worked, so he pulls his gun aside and make a careful step forward. But right in the second when policeman laid his hand on his belt to take handcuffs up Williams suddenly starts to move and slams the door. Door begins to fall from its hinges so once again Connor uses his LED to dodge. But he has less than a second to snuggle away from a huge board in Williams’ hands. Man attacking again and again so Anderson is forced to back off. Glancing around feverishly Connor does not find anything helping so he pulls his gun up again and aims it to Theodore. But he is too late and man’s weapon forces RK800, who tries to dodge, to fall on his back. Connor hisses from pain and pick two fingers up to his LED as much fast as he can. Gun in his other hand aims in the aggressor’s shoulder.

***

First thing Kara hears when she is in full consciousness again are shot and Alice’s scream. Then she feels the weight of little girl hugging her. Muffled sounds become clearer and louder. After a few second Kara can hear and almost understand what Todd whispers in the corridor. There is silence in the house, interrupted by whispering Williams and his crying daughter.

***

Connor is scared and worried by Williams’ reaction to his wound. But despite that Theodore isn’t resist Anderson is in a hurry to handcuff him. It is not hard to take Williams’ hands behind his back. Looks like Theodore is in the last stage of hysteria.

“I am so sorry...sorry...forgive me...sorry...please forgive…please...” muttered Theodore, shivering by soundless sobs.

The bullet went right through his shoulder without hitting important muscles so there is no need to call a doctor for _him_. So Connor run to the Williams’ victims, who laid on the floor not making any move. “AX400 worked for this man”, Connor thinks. Young woman may have been nanny or gouverneur of Theodore’s daughter, who also is there. He glance around the room and notice shabby walls, old scratched furniture, shabby cushions and carpets randomly scattered across the floor. Among all this boring second-hand stuff AX400 is different. She is young, tidy and small. Her clothes are white with glowing blue parts and it is still clear. This girl is not from _this_ world, too perfect for this. Connor calls the doctor and sit down beside AX400. He checks her pulse at her neck and starts to take his hand away but stops when girl opens her eyes a bit.

***

Vision doesn’t want to come back. Kara barely sees things, picture is foggy and shaking. But then she can make out Alice and her face filled with tears. Little girl hugs her saviour even tighter, after she saw Kara’s soft small smile. She can’t feel her own body and she can’t move but she is happy. She saved Alice. Kara wants to touch the little one, to hug her back and to wipe her tears. But all she can do before fall unconscious again is to notice her own saviour, who is worryingly touching her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am too slow I hate myself ;<
> 
> sorry for mistakes and wrong writed addresses (and also sorry for walkie talkie dialog with Police Department)  
> I am from non-english country so I usually write addresses differently ;)
> 
> I promise, there will be the thing we all are here for in the next chapter!


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's got an invitation on her first date with young Anderson.
> 
> ...Oh wait, did I say "date"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed the mistake I got in the previous chapter!

_**December 9, 2038** _   
_**1:16 PM** _

 

Kara looked around, a bit scared. Walls and floor were simply dark grey, absolutely clean and glossy as like they were washed just a moment ago. This atmosphere of hospital sterility was far from making Kara feel at least fine. She was anxious, thinking about young Alice, left alone in orphanage.

And secondly, she was deeply traumatized herself. Not only mentally. Kara’s fingers accidentally brushed her neck bandage while she was trying to calm herself down by smoothing her hair.

Connor went into the interrogation room with two cups of coffee in both of his hands. The young man had a case file under his armpit so he was very concentrated on not spilling out coffee and keeping the file safe. The door closed by itself making a young man wince and a case file fall. But to his credit no coffee spilled.

Policeman awkwardly smiled and stood his cups on the table. And only then he bent down to the fallen case file. After that, Connor sat down on front of Kara and gave her one of the cups. With his dark blue gloves and form he looked very serious, so he tried to smile even more widely.

“Kara Mitchell, am I right?" asked Connor as easy as he could.

"Yes, officer,” she answered, nodding and taking the cup with both her palms.

“My name is Connor Anderson, Miss Mitchell,” said young man and offered his hand to Kara.

She nodded again and answered to the handshake. Kara smiled cutely, noticing small red on policeman's cheeks. Looks like somebody hasn't had a chance to interrogate before.

But then Kara's smile disappeared. Kara remembered about Alice, small and alone at the orphanage she was sent after her father's arrest. Miss Mitchell sighed sadly and turned her gaze away. There’s a lot to think about, no matter how heavy these thoughts are.

She shivered when Connor snapped right above her ear. But, for sorrying for his impolicy, he moved his hand away at once and smiled.

“I apologise, officer… I just-I am still not feeling well,” Kara said and touched her neck bandage.

“I understand, Miss Mitchell, but I-," Connor started, but the girl in front moved her hand up to stop him.

“I am Kara, Mister Anderson," AX400 owner smiled with one of her lip corners put up.

Of course Kara knew what’s going on. She knew why Anderson acts like that. Why he is so nice and smiling. She saw LED on his temple and she saw that little printed “interrogator” sign on the collar of his form. Kara knew that this man is going to gain her trust. And that he will use “bad cop” tactics if it needed.

So she was a bit more nervous than Anderson wanted her to be, especially at the start of their conversation.

“Kara. Good,” Connor nodded and looked Kara with curiosity of detective in his eyes. “As I know, your treatment hasn’t end yet, so I’ll try to be softer”.

“Thank you,” she blurted out and sighed, seeing how policeman’s eyebrows crawling up in misunderstanding. “Thanks for saving us that day. If it wasn’t for you-”

“Drop it, I am paid for this job”, quickly answered Connor without giving Kara any chance to continue. “I definitely am.”

He didn’t want Kara to see him blushing furiously, so he took his coffee and drank it all, ignoring it’s temperature. Throat wasn’t happy, obviously.

“I ask you to answering my questions as clearly as possible, every detail you can give can help the investigation,” Connor started, carefully watching his client’s reaction. “Firstly, who is Theodore Williams to you?”

“He hired me a few months ago”, Kara said, playing with her fingers around the coffee cup she got. “I was Alice Williams’ babysitter.”

“How can you describe your relationship with Mr. Williams?”

Kara straightened and opened her mouth, but in the next moment she closed it. She desperately tried to create her speech, yet she didn’t know what to start with.

And Connor waited for his client to speak.

And she does, after a few minutes pause.

“He was beating his daughter. And then- and then he cleared all logs from my LED so I couldn’t even remember what I saw! So I couldn’t have any proofs. I- I wouldn’t be believed by Department. I am not trust-worthy for Department, you know”, Kara silenced to the end, almost sobbing. “This… this _bastard_ harassed me. And I do not remember if it was only harassment.”

She lowered her gaze after what she’d said. Tears appeared on her cheeks and Kara started furiously wiping them out.

And for the first time in all his career Connor didn’t know what to say. It would be so easy — to continue pushing. He could have got all the information with only few evil words. But he knew he won’t do that.

So, Anderson took some photos from the case file and gave it to Mitchell. Photos were picturing Alice smiling widely from her dad’s embrace. They looked very happy.

“It was like that some time ago, right? Kara, do you know what happened? Why did Theodore changed?”

“Red ice. It was red ice. Todd- I mean, Mr. Williams hides it in the laundry room.”

Amazed by such sincere answer, Connor wanted to continue the interrogation, but suddenly Kara placed her elbows on the table and leaned over. She definitely didn’t think about what she is about to say before she actually got ready to say. So it took her a little pause to start.

“Where is Alice? Where did they send her?”, asked Kara, with plea in her eyes.

“I- I can’t tell”, answered Connor, instinctively moving back. “Really, I can’t. This is the case information, i-it is prohibited to publicize.”

Kara lowered her gaze, slightly moving her head to the side. She looked so desperate, so lost and lonely, making Connor’s heart ache. He sighed, feeling sorry for his client, all of a sudden. He knew that he couldn’t help and it was abruptly bad thing. Or maybe…

Connor decided not to push and asked his last question.

“Why didn't you call the police earlier?"

AX400 owner slowly got her head up. Her eyes looked much darker than they must be, like charcoals left by the flame.

“He promised he would kill me if I do,” she said, quietly and sadly.

Connor nodded and stood up. He took Kara’s cup when she finished with her drink and moved out from the interrogation room, heavy thoughts on his mind and heart. Kara could only see his red LED.

***

Kara was led out from the interrogation room and got a direction to the exit. And to there she went, looking around without any interest. She didn't pay attention even on Anderson watching her from the distance. Yet she should have to.

Connor was uncertain on what he’s going to do exactly. Plan wasn’t ready at all, it was just formed. But he knew he needed to be quick. He jumped off the table he was sitting on and he hurried to follow his client.

Anderson tried not to pay attention that Mitchell has started to go faster as she noticed what’s young policeman doing.

“Miss Mitchell, you dropped!” heard Kara from her back, just a second before she was caught by her elbow.

Kara turned to Anderson, seeing only his back. He stood up straight in a moment, nodding and giving her something. A piece of paper, literally looking like it was took from the trashcan.

But that doesn’t matter. What was matter, it is a written message on this junk.

She read the writing again and again, not believing in what she was seeing. Her eyes lit.

_Orphanage address._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! I am back, serving you some chapter (hoping that you are still interested in this story.....)
> 
> Merry Christmas, by the way  
> *x-mas carol sounds*


End file.
